1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a device to be used in conjunction with an automobile for protecting such automobile, while parked, for instance, in a parking lot, from being dented, marked, or marred by the opening of a door of an adjacent automobile. Essentially, the device comprises a plurality of squares or rectangular panels hingedly connected together whereby they can be folded, one panel on another, for easy storage when not in use and which employs hinges which will lock the panels in an unfolded and rigid condition when it is desired to install a protector on an automobile in a parking lot. It should be understood that the panels can be of a shape other than square or rectangular. The side of the panels facing the automobile further comprises foam rubber or other pliable soft material to further protect the automobile from impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,037 to Glassberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,684 to Richter; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,715 to Bryan, Jr.
The patent to Glassberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,037 does not disclose the side-by-side hingedly connected panels but rather discloses "A Door Protector that is formed of corrugated paperboard which is scored along parallel lines at 26 to provide slat like portion 27 intermediate the scored parallel fold lines 26." The slats collapse and fold in an accordion like manner unlike that which is disclosed in the instant invention.
The patent to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,684 also does not disclose a series of side-by-side hingedly connected panels but rather discloses a "carpet pad" which hooks to the door handle.
Finally, the patent to Bryan, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,715 relates to a side guard or protector wherein the support frame of the protector "is slidable in simple guide brackets secured to the bottom of the vehicle." When extended, the protectors then swung to an upright position to protect the automobile body. Again, this patent does not disclose the series of panels mounted side-by-side and hingedly connected and wherein one panel can be folded on another to form a small compact device or extended to its useable position and then locked into a rigid form.
Also uncovered during a search but not deemed particularly relevant are patents to King, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,983; London, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,594; Gunn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,624; and, Brunken, U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,493.